Critical system operations, including those involving mission critical and operational safety systems, require experienced personnel to make timely and critical decisions in response to various types of incoming data. Examples include the operation of transportation systems, energy generation systems, and other complex machines. In such settings, bad decision making by such personnel can result in disastrous consequences, including the loss of property and life.
For example, navigating large marine vessels presents various challenges for the pilot and crew. In particular, when navigating tight areas such as harbors, the pilot must continuously monitor on-board displays for relevant readings while at the same time physically watch the surroundings.